


One Sunday, Very Many Weeks Later

by spacego



Category: Seven Days (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Housewarming dinner, M/M, Schmoop, domestic scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacego/pseuds/spacego
Summary: Seryou and Yuzuru-san get a new apartment, throw a housewarming party.





	

"Tomorrow, go out with me," Yuzuru-san said as he put a flower-carrot on the plate. Yuzuru-san was still a bad cook as ever, but he was good at decorating a plate. 

"You're so unfair," Seryou said with a fond smile, momentarily losing sight of the most beloved vision when he drew off his apron above his head. "Won't you let me say it even once?"

"Nope. Breaking tradition is bad," Yuzuru-san chided, putting the plate in the center of the table, before slumping gracelessly into an empty chair. He tilted his head back and watched Seryou upside-down. "And anyway, you could'v easily said it. Not my fault you're too slow."

"You're the one who keeps moving the goalpost," Seryou said, looking at the clock. Five fifty two and the late Sunday afternoon sun was casting long shadows through the glass windows of their shared apartment. 

"Well, I need to keep you on your toes," Yuzuru said, all but melting into the circle of Seryou's arms.

They're only a few weeks short from Yuzuru's five-hundredth going-out invitations. He marveled at how those seven days had turned into seven weeks, into seven months, into seven years. Seven years, had turned to eight, to nine... and now, almost ten. Their relationship lasted than most people they knew, but every week he still looked forward to those simple words. 

Seryou smiled into Yuzuru's hair, taking a deep breath full of Yuzuru-san's unmistakable scent. He reached down and entwined their fingers together--Yuzuru-san's kyudo-callused fingers, and his no-longer-callused ones. While they no longer competed as actively as before, unlike Seryou who could barely find free time from his work at his family's sprawling corporation, Yuzuru-san still found time to help out at the local kyudojo, as famous today as he had always been when they were still schoolboys. 

Yuzuru-san would often complain about the flocks of office ladies swarming around Seryou, or the endless drinking invitations Seryou received from his colleagues. Yuzuru-san seemed to not realize the sea of children who sent death glares Seryou's way whenever he came to rescue Yuzuru-san from the dojo or from the kindergarten he worked at. 

In Seryou's opinion, there's no rival for Yuzuru-san's affections more formidable than those noisy possessive children. 

Seryou realized that he must have looked a fright in his bout of jealousy, because Yuzuru-san was beginning to make concerned noises. He sobered up quickly and drew Yuzuru-san up for a kiss, smiling against warm welcoming lips even as cool fingers reached up to smooth the frown on his brow. 

"Stop kissing, please!" polite admonishment came from the other side of the table. An impish giggle soon followed. Seryou and Yuzuru broke up with a matching blush on their face.

"I'm sorry, darling," Yuzuru offered and drew their daughter into his lap.

It was amazing to see the girl grow, to be honest. Seryou couldn't believe she was the same squirming baby they had adopted some years prior. She was the perfect blend of him and Yuruzu-san, a small bundle of miracle. Mercurial like Yuzuru-san, beautiful like Yuzuru-san. She was already a prodigy with the baby bow. Anyone with eyes could see an elegant stance underneath a small child's clumsiness. Yuzuru-san insisted that her stance was all Seryou's body line. 

"When Koike-obachan coming? I'm hungry!" their little girl whined. 

"There's a long queue at your favorite dorayaki shop," Seryou interjected, ruffling her downy hair, it was the same color and texture as his.

"Dorayaki! Dorayaki!" she sang waving one chopstick like a conductor's baton. 

Soon enough the bell rang and their daughter vaulted off Yuzuru-san's lap before any of them could stop her.

The door opened to reveal Utsumi carrying more stuff than your average pack mule. He was loaded down with so many housewarming presents, Seryou was surprised the other man was still able to stand let alone walk. Koike was as authoritative as ever, Seryou noted, commandeering her own husband to put this thing there and that thing here.

Seryou chuckled when he realized his daughter was picking bad habits from Koike-obachan at a drop of a hat.

He decided their household could benefit from new habits anyway. He was still chuckling when he caught Yuzuru-san looking at him with those eyes squinting in suspicion, knowing that Seryou's planning something.

Seryou merely smiled which grew into a toothy grin when Yuzuru-san huffed.

The last rays of sun was beginning to slip below the horizon. Yuzuru-san came up next to him with their daughter on his hip. Dinner then, with family and friends. 

"Tomorrow, go out with me," Yuzuru-san said again.

"You're so unfair." They're only a couple dozen weeks short of their tenth anniversary. He'd let Yuzuru-san enjoy those weeks of unfairly getting an upper hand in their ritual. 

"But you love me anyway."


End file.
